


Vallum Hadriani

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Scotland, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Clara visit some weird planet. Or possibly Scotland. They aren't quite sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vallum Hadriani

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslash100 drabbletag prompt ‘weird planet’.

Clara stepped out of the Tardis, surveying the land before her, breathing in the cold, damp air and studying the local surroundings of grass and hills and endless grey skies and one hell of a lot of mud. Behind her, on each side of her Tardis as far as the eye could see was a crude but effective wall.

“Well, what sort of weird planet is this?” Clara asked Amy as she joined her, closing the Tardis door behind her before looking around with a frown.

“Oi, watch what you are calling a weird planet!” She turned round, opening her arms out, welcoming herself back to her homeland. “It's Scotland!”

“Scotland?” Clara asked, wrinkling her nose. “I've been to Edinburgh's Hogmanay, this isn't it.”

“Tourist.” Amy rolled her eyes and started trekking up the nearest hill, waving at a nearby camp. “My people!”

“Amy?” Clara asked warily.

“Yeah?”

“If they're you're people, why are they running at us... in skirts... with spears?”

“Because they're friendly?” Amy said less certainly, backing up. “Don't let them hear you call it a skirt...”

“They're not going to hear me say anything, I'm legging it,” Clara decided.

“But Scotland... my people,” Amy said longingly.

“Are they... blue?” Clara asked raising a hand to her eyes and squinting. “They’re definitely blue.”

“Actually, I think you're right, maybe this is a weird planet after all, we should go...” Amy determined before taking a few steps back. 

“Whatever you say, Pond,” Clara said, taking her hand. “Run!”

**Author's Note:**

> My profuse apologies to Scotland, I couldn't resist the idea once it came to me.
> 
> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
